1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless module, and in particular to a wireless transceiver module.
2. Related Art
In the contemporary wireless communication technology, a wireless transceiver module provided with functions of both Bluetooth transmission and wireless network such as Wireless Local Area Network (for example WiFi), Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (for example WiMAX), or Wireless Wide Area Network (for example) 3GPP has been developed. The wireless transceiver module may be installed in an electronic apparatus such as a laptop computer, a mobile Internet device (MID), and a smart phone to enable the electronic apparatus to perform Bluetooth transmissions and to connect wireless networks.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a conventional wireless transceiver module. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless transceiver module 100 includes a plurality of electronic components and a carrier 110. The electronic components include a Bluetooth chip package 120, a wireless network chip package 130, an active component set 140, a passive component set 150, and an antenna unit 160. The electronic components are all assembled on the carrier 110 by using the surface mounted technology (SMT).
The wireless transceiver module 100 may be assembled on a mother board in an electronic apparatus such as a laptop computer, an MID, or a smart phone by using the ball grid array packaging technology (BGA packaging technology). As such, the wireless transceiver module 100 may operate normally.
Currently, most electronic apparatuses, such as the laptop computer, MID or smart phone, are developed to be a tendency toward a small size and thin thickness. To satisfy this tendency, the wireless transceiver module 100 is also required to achieve the miniaturization tendency. Accordingly, it has become an issue that deserves the discussion to reduce the areas, which are occupied by the electronic components, including the Bluetooth chip package 120, the wireless network chip package 130, the active component set 140, the passive component set 150, and the antenna unit 160, on the carrier 110.